


You're it for me

by gxllavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Byron, Sleepy Cuddles, They are talking, apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxllavich/pseuds/gxllavich
Summary: Mickey and Ian talk about how and why Ian changed his mind about marrying Mickey. Ian also informs Mickey on how Byron's vespa stopped working all of a sudden. Ian and Mickey are cuddling the whole time.Sorry, this summary sucks, but please, just give it a try.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	You're it for me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck. It's my first fanfiction so I'm kinda scared. Also, English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry if this is filled with mistakes.

It had been a busy day. Yeah, you could say that. It was a long story that ended in the two boys being engaged. And this time it was for real. 

Tired but content the two boys were lying in bed, curled up against each other. Neither of them said a word. Both of them were just listening to the steady breathing of the other. Ian softly caressed Mickey’s arm when he felt Mickey shifting and curling up a little closer to him. 

‘’What changed your mind?’’ Mickey then suddenly asked. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Ian asked, a little confused. 

‘’You know… The other day… You said you weren’t ready. To marry me, you know. What changed your mind?’’ 

Ian tilted his head and his eyes met the blue eyes of his soon to be husband.

‘’I don’t know. No, I guess I do know. After everything that happened at the courthouse, I started to think about it. Started to think about why I had to make everything so fucking hard. For me, but mostly for you. I hope you know I’m sorry about what happened that day, I really am… I shouldn’t have rushed into it like that while I wasn’t ready yet. It wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry, Mick.’’ 

‘’I know you are. It’s okay. It’s behind us now so let’s just not think about that day anymore, okay?’’ Mickey whispered. 

Ian nodded. ‘’Anyway, seeing you with Byron… I really hated that. I missed you and really wanted you back. Debbie told me to ask you again. She said I needed to do it if that was what made you happy. I figured she had a point, so I went to get rings. I really wanted to do it, Mick, I swear. Then I saw Lip and he said I needed to figure my shit out. He told me to find out why I didn’t want it.’’ 

‘’And then?’’ Mickey asked. 

‘’I went to Byron’s place with the rings. Figured I could still give one to you, showing you that I really wanted to be with you. To show you that this, me and you, is permanent. After you didn’t appreciate my visit and the rings, I felt like I just needed to tell you the real reason. It felt like that was my only chance. After my chat with Lip, I realized what was wrong with me…’’ 

‘’I’m sorry too, you know. I reacted kinda harsh. And the whole Byron act was really fucking childish’’ Mickey interrupted.  
‘’I have to admit that your reaction kind of broke me, yeah. But it’s okay. Anyway, the upcoming days I just kept thinking about it and realized it didn’t make any sense. Me not wanting to marry you, I mean. Because I did want it. Hell, I’ve wanted it since I was a teenager.’’

A small smile appeared on Mickey’s face.

‘’I hope you know it was never about you. You know that, right? I love you so fucking much and I never wanted… I never meant to hurt you. When I came by to drop off your shirt, I realized I should just quit the bullshit and ask you again. I knew we could make it work. When you kind of turned me down before I even started, I got so desperate I just made up I found someone new.’’

‘’Yeah, kinda figured that out when I saw him twerking while ordering drinks. Not your type, man.’’ Mickey grinned. 

Ian laughed and pressed a small kiss to Mickey’s forehead. 

‘’When I heard Byron say some awful things about you at that club, I got so mad. No one gets to speak about you like that.’’

‘’What did he say?’’ Mickey asked. 

‘’Not worth repeating, Mick. It wasn’t very nice. He didn’t deserve you.’’ Ian answered.

‘’I was kind of a dick to him though…’’ Mickey whispered.

Ian grinned. 

‘’Anyway, in that moment, when I heard Byron talk shit about you and when I punched him in the face, I just knew it. All my doubts just disappeared in that moment. They were gone. I knew I wanted you back. And not just as my boyfriend, no, I wanted you to be my husband. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re it for me, Mickey. Always have been and always will be. I felt like it was my last chance, it was then or never. So I did it. And there hasn’t been a single second that I’ve regretted asking you to marry me. Fuck, it’s probably the best decision I’ve ever made in my life…’’ Ian said, getting a little emotional again. 

‘’I’m glad you changed your mind, Gallagher. Those days without you were really fucking hard. And I’m sorry for breaking your leg, you know. Never meant to do that. I don’t even know why I punched you, it just happened.’’  
‘’It’s okay. Kinda deserved it, didn’t I?’’ 

Mickey looked at him. ‘’Nah.. you did not’’ he whispered silently.

Ian pulled Mickey closer to him, if that was even possible. ‘’I love you’’ he whispered in Mickey’s ear. 

‘’Fucking love you too, man’’ Mickey answered. 

A sudden thought then popped into Ian’s head. ‘’Hey Mick?’’ 

‘’Hmm?’’ Mickey murmured, his head laying on Ian’s chest.

‘’Remember when Byron’s vespa stopped working all of a sudden?’’ 

‘’Yeah, of course. I remember him trying to fix it but failing miserably.’’ Mickey said, laughing a little. 

‘’I did that…’’ Ian then said. 

‘’What?’’

‘’I caused his vespa to stop working’’ Ian said, a small grin appearing on his face thinking about what happened that evening outside of Byron's apartment.

‘’How the fuck did you do that?’’ Mickey asked with a confused tone in his voice.

‘’I peed in it.’’ 

‘’You did what?’’ Mickey asked while starting to laugh. 

‘’You heard me. I peed in it because I was upset. Don’t even know why I decided to do something as stupid as that, but I have to admit; it felt great. Felt great seeing him struggle the day after too.’’ Ian chuckled.

Mickey laughed and placed a small kiss on Ian’s chest. ‘’Can’t believe you did that, man’’ the older man said, still laughing a little.

‘’I can’t believe it either, actually.’’

‘’You’re weird sometimes, Gallagher.’’ Mickey stated.

‘’Yeah, but you love me for it.’’ he answered.

‘’That I do.’’ Mickey said. 

‘’You wanna sleep?’’ Ian asked. 

Mickey nodded and closed his eyes. Before Ian turned out the lights, he placed small kisses all over Mickey’s face. 

‘’Good night, fiance’’ he whispered in his lover’s ear. 

A small smile appeared on his face. His eyes remained closed, but Ian heard him whisper ‘’Night, Ian.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment, I'd love to read your opinion :)  
> Also, I really want to write more but I'm not very creative. If you have prompt ideas, please comment them!


End file.
